1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance control system and method for controlling the performance output of an engine, to ensure that at least one speed parameter, which is engine speed, vehicle speed, or both, does not exceed a maximum allowed value for that speed parameter. The present invention also relates to a vehicle incorporating the inventive performance control system.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known to equip a vehicle engine with a performance control system. The performance control system prevents the engine speed, or alternatively the vehicle speed, from exceeding a predetermined maximum value. In the known performance control systems, engine output control is accomplished by cutting or thinning down the number of engine ignition firing times, or by interrupting the fuel supply to the engine, when the output reaches the predetermined value. Such a performance control system is disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 2003-41963.
However, since this known prior art performance control system regulates the output of the engine by reducing the number of engine ignition firing times, or by interrupting fuel supply to the engine, it is assumed that engine combustion temporarily becomes unstable, thereby causing deterioration in the operational feel of the vehicle, and a reduction in exhaust efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a performance control system capable of regulating the output of an engine while maintaining stable engine combustion, thereby improving the operational feel of the vehicle and improving exhaust efficiency.